stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Act II Part 5
Description Mario and Luigi reflect on recent events. Wario learns the truth about Coconut. And everything seems to be going right until Waluigi and Merlin realize that the Darkness is still in existence. Overview Mario and Luigi decide that they will try to go back to normal, if it was possible. Meanwhile, Coconut tells Wario to put him on the ground as it will turn him into a human. Wario obeys. Then Coconut turns into a human. His name is Sage, an old Gerudo king whose soul was placed in a coconut. Meanwhile, Merlin used the last bit of power the Truth Stone had to resurrect Link, but he has to go back to Hyrule to protect the Hylians. Ash finally catches all 493 Pokemon, before Gary. Waluigi returns and goes to Merlin's table where Merlin greets him, telling him he can relax because the Darkness has desipated. But Waluigi forgot to give Wario the counter curse which destroys the Darkness. So Shadow Mario came back to life, believing Mario is still dead, swearing revenge on Wario. Synopsis Mario is sitting on a tree stump in his old clothes. He takes off his Fire Mario hat. Then Luigi appears him and asks him what they do from this point. Mario replies that they will try to go back to normal. Luigi asks if it was possible. Mario replies that they will try. Luigi tries to apologize, but Mario stops him, saying he had no control over his body. Luigi asks how he was able to fight him, knowing that he might have to kill him. Mario assumes that he always knew he wouldn't have to. meeting Sage]] Meanwhile, Wario has returned the Stone of Righteousness to Merlin and Coconut tells him to place him on the ground. Wario obeys him and puts him on the ground. He turns into a human and thanks Wario. He then says that his name is Sage, an old Gerudo king like Ganon, except he was a good king with noble intentions. Wario asks how that went over and Sage replies that the women were ashamed and cursed his soul in a coconut. Then he was told that he had to assist in 3 acts of heroism, and they thought because he was a coconut he wouldn't be able to, but they never realized he could still talk. First, he helped Link through the forest and retrieved the Fire Flower. Second, he got someone to defeat the pure evil. Third, he made sure wrong was righted by giving Merlin the Truth Stone. Wario asks if the spell worked, and Sage tells him if it didn't he wouldn't be standing here. Wario asked what the spell did, and Sage says that Wario will see his friend soon. Wario asks what he means, but Sage tells him he must leave now and was honored to have met him. bidding Link farewell while shaking his hand]] Mario is sitting alone on the swing set and is shocked when he notices Link beside him. He is surprised that he is alive (as he thought that he was dead), to which Link explains that Merlin used the last power the Truth Stone had to resurrect him. Mario is delighted, saying they can have fun together as the whole group again, but Link says he must leave to protect Hyrule. He explains that Mario has done well of protecting the Real World, and it is now time to protect his; though he may return for a visit in a year or two, or if the Real World needs him again. As he leaves, he and Mario shake hands and part on friendly terms. gloating in front of Gary]] Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak are playing Pokemon on a bench. They are racing to see who can catch'em all first. Ash does it first and rubs it in Gary's face. He says that he has caught all 493 species of Pokemon before Gary Oak. Gary starts to cry and swears revenge on Ash. Then Ash pushes Gary off the bench and yells "SMELL YA LATER GARY!" and leaves to tell his mom. Gary pulls out his cell phone and calls his grandfather, Professor Oak to come pick him up. talking to Waluigi]] Waluigi appears at Merlin's table. Merlin is seated there telling him everything went according to plan, Wario killed the Darkness, Mario defeated Mr. L, and thanks to Sage, he was able to resurrect Link using the Truth Stone. Waluigi says it's a happy ending for everyone. And Merlin says they won't have to deal with the Darkness any longer because of the counter curse Waluigi gave Wario. But Waluigi realizes he forgot to give Wario the counter curse. Merlin yells at Waluigi that the Darkness is a thing, not a person. The counter curse was supposed to make the Darkness human - which means that the Darkness is still alive. ' return]] Meanwhile, in the field where Wario "killed" him, the Darkness awakens, saying the attack stung. He removes his Mario hat, saying he doesn't need it, as he believes Mario is still dead, thus he doesn't have to impersonate him any longer. He raises his head and screams that he's coming for Wario, laughs maniacally, then grins and says, "I'm back!" Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Waluigi * Ash Ketchum * Link * Merlin * The Darkness * Gary Oak * Sage Locations * Mario's House * The Battlefield * Merlin's Table Production Notes Character Revelations * Waluigi returns to the series. * Link returns to the series. * Link leaves the series for the final time. * Sage makes his debut. * The Darkness is revealed to still be alive. Series Continuity * Coconut became a man, just as he said he was. Trivia Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JLMkwDBUsY Category:The Movie